Dutiful Daughters
by ToffeeRose
Summary: 12 years have passed since the events of 'The Joker's Daughter' Will Annie avenge her family's death? Will Aceie destroy Gotham in revenge? And who is The King of Spades?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to The Joker's Daughter Enjoy R&R**

AcAnAcAn

Tweleve years passed after the Joker's death. Annie studied endlessly and worked her way through the ranks of Gotham's police force.

Aceie meanwhile continued to blow around the city like a hurricane leaving devastation in her wake. And laughing. Always laughing

Then one day at the height of Gotham's summer the pair crashed for the first time.

AcAnAcAn


	2. Chapter 2

AcAnAcAn

Detective Annie Gordon sat alone in the office looking over the paperwork of past Ace of Hearts case. _Bank robbery, arson, exploding three office blocks, holding hostages, countless murders _Annie put her head in her hands _I'll get her Dad, for you and Daniel _

"Annie?" She looked up "Oh, hey James, I'll lock up if you want I'm nearly finished here" james smiled "Actually i was wondering if you wanted to go to the department party this saturday . . . with me?" Annie loooked at him surprised "Just as friends" He said turning an endearing shade of pink "If you aren't too busy" He indicated the scattered papers, she giggled "Alright you've twisted my arm" He grinned "Great see you later" He walked out of the office whistling happily, leaving Annie thinking as she filed away the papers _The Ace can wait for one night_

AcAnAcAn

Aceie glared at the wall, thoughtfully twirling the knife her father had given her on her fifteenth birthday. her henchmen were playing cards with incomplete decks, Aceie had removed all the Joker and Ace of Hearts cards.  
"You ok Boss?" One of them asked, she sighed "I'm bored, our last escapade was lacking . . . excitement" Aceie idlely traced her scar with her index finger, wincing slightly "Everyone needs a little excitment"

She smiled at the young man tracing her finger along his cheek before turning to the others "Any news for me boys?"  
"I heard the police are having a party this Saturday"  
"An' I heard Bruce Wayne'll be there" Aceie smiled "Let's pay them a little visit, I haven't been to a party for a long time" She half walked half skipped out of the room into the night  
"Look your best boys"

AcAnAcAn

**I know they're short chapters at the minute but longer ones are on the way**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R&R more intresting chapters on the way**

AcAnAcAnAc

"So what's he like?" Asked Tia, Annie's flat mate and best friend since forever, while Annie was rumaging around her wardrobe for a dress  
"I told you Ti, he's just a friend" Tia laughed, nearly spilling her pink nail polish "That's what they all say" Annie threw a pair of jeans at her friend  
"Because it's true, should I wear the blue or the purple?"  
"The purple, admit it you like him" Annie slipped the dress on and scrutinized herself in the full length mirror before applying light blue eyeshadow  
"Yeah, as a friend" She looked around impaitently "Have you seen my heels, the purple sparkly ones?" Tia shook her hands trying to dry her nails "They're under the chair" When her friend had retrevied her shoes Tia continued  
"I wish I could come but my Brad isn't a policeman like your James" Annie looked daggers at her best friend "He's not MY James"

The doorbell rang "Oh Ti can you get that? I need to finish my hair" Tia jumped up from the bed and left the room, Annie heard her open the door and say " Hey James, Annie's nearly ready" She grabbed her handbag and walked into the living room "I'm ready let's go" Tia waved as they got into James' car "Have fun you two, and Annie, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Annie laughed and rplied "That doesn't leave me much not to do" Tia glared but smiled as the pair drove away.

AcAnAcAnAc

"Wow! This place is amazing" They gazed in awe at the glistening ice sculptures and sparkling crystal chandaliers as they walked into Gotham City's largest concert hall. "Detective Annie Gordon" She turned and saw billionaire Bruce Wayne walking towards her "Mr Wayne" They shook hands "Please, call me Bruce, I knew your father he wold be very proud of you, would you and your friend like to sit on my table this evening?"  
"Yes please" The trio walked between a pair of large ice swans and sat at the table nearest the stage.

The lights dimmed and music began to play as the red curtain rose.

**Like I said more interesting chapters on the way. Please R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

AcAnAcAnAc

Suddenly someone screamed.

The lead singer was dead, her cheek sliced. Afigure in purple sauntered onto the stage and declared  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our little show" She laughed at their screams "Now we need two volunteers from the audience" She pointed her gun at Bruce "How about our gracious host" Two men in viennaese masks dragged bruce onto the stage "And this young lady in purple" Two more men dragged Annie from her chair and onto the stage next to Bruce, Aceie held her knife infront of bruce's face like a microphone  
"And our first volunteer is?"  
"Bruce Wayne" She smiled manicly "Ah yes Billionaire Brucie" She turned to Annie "And you are?" Annie glared at her with so much hatred and anger, that if looks could kill Aceie would have been dead many times over "Detective Annie Gordon" Aceie looked at her, puzzled then realisation hit her "Oh Commissioner Gordon's daughter, last time I saw you you were this high" Aceie held her hand a ridiculously small distance from the ground "And tied up behind a crate" Annie seethed and shouted "You killed my Dad!" Aceie laughed but it didn't reach her eyes  
"Don't paint Jim Gordon whiter than white, he killed my father and then Batman?" She ran her white gloved hend down her scar smudging the make up "Did this to me. Between them those men of 'hounor' destroyed my life and know this you hypocrites" She turned her attention to the trembling audience "Gotham City pays for the Joker's death tenfold" She clapped her hands and looked at Annie "You see, those explosions and deaths weren't my fault" Smoke filled the room. Over the paniced screams Annie heard the Ace's laughter, sharp as a blade and as clear as crystal.

"Annie . . . Annie!" "Miss Gordon" "Annie!" They were all shouting at her, shaking her shoulders but she couldn't hear them still the Ace's laughter flew around her mind accompanied by the memories of the night in the warehouse. "We have to get her out of here" Annie felt strong arms around her waist, lifting her off the stage and through the smoke. Then the world went black.

AcAnAcAnAc

She woke up in bed "Hey, sleepy head" Said Tia, smiling down at her "You had us all worried" Annie sat up  
"What happened? All I can remember is her . . ." She shuddered ". . . laughing" Tia patted her reasuringly on the shoulder "Don't worry, you'll never guess who's been sittung on our sofa the past hour worrying"  
"James?"  
"Yeah, your James" Annie smiled "I told you Ti he's not my James" The pair laughed but inside Annie was still shaking _I'll get her for what she said Dad, I promise_

AcAnAcAnAc

Aceie skipped laughing around the hideout, her henchmen watched her warily "You OK Boss?"She laughed some more "I'm better than ok, little Annie Gordon this is going to be so much fun" She stopped skipping suddenly and looked at her henchmen "Are you smiling under those masks?"  
"Yes Boss" They replied in unison, she drew her knife and twirled it expertly "Because if you aren't I'll help you" She grabbed the front of one man's shirt and pulled him towards her, knocking his mask off in the process. The man froze in fear as Aceie put the blade in his mouth while giggling "Smile, my boys, smile" The man winced as she removed the knife catching his lip, Aceie tipped her head to one side and looked puzzled "Did you really think I'd hurt my boys? Ha! Not today boys not today" She laughed once more and hop skipped out of the hideout.

AcAnAcAnAc

This is getting out of hand Alfred, I have to stop her this time" Bruce Wayne declared "Be careful Sir, she has caused your worst injuries to date" Said Alfred glancing at the many new scars across bruce's back "You were out of action for a while, we had to put out the story that you'd gone on a cruise" Bruce sighed, remembering the searing and numbing pain "I know, but she's up to something now, I saw it in her eyes when she realised who Miss Gordon was" Bruce Wayne, now batman mounted his bike and sped away into Gotham's night drenched streets.

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken so long to upload I've been busy. **

AcAnAcAnAc

Annie stared out of her bedroom window unable to shake away the memories of the night her dad and brother died _Why did I survive? _She asked herself _dad and Daniel weren't that far behind me. . . were they?" _She leant against the cold glass unaware of anything but the past.  
"A penny for your thoughts" asked a sweet almost tuneful voice, Annie turned and saw Aceie leaning against the doorframe smiling.  
"What do you want? How'd you get in? What have you done with Tia?" Aceie chuckled "She's safe, for now, my boys are keeping her company" She waled across the room her gloved hand tracing patterns on the wall as she went "How did i get in? A magician never reveals her secrets" She stopped an arm's length from Annie "What do I want? I want to show Gotham that it can't control the world, that chaos is a fact of life" Annie glared as she sat down on the bed "But right now? I want to talk"  
"Well i don't want to talk to a murderess" Aceie smiled at this and continued talking  
"We're alike you and I, in many ways loved ones murdered . . ."  
"By you!" Annie snarled, Aceie frowned, the corner of her mouth twitched but she kept talking calmly " . . . working hard to please dead men . . . both scared" Annie looked away from her as she stroked her scarred cheek, almost fondly "What's your point?"  
"Why should two ends of the same card work against each other?"  
Annie retorted "Because you're evil and a killer" Aceie shook her head "I'm not evil . . . no i'm not, I just chose to act on the side everyone else denys . . . Don't tell me 'Detective' that you've never hated someone enough to want to kill them" Annie looked at Aceie pointedly  
"Only one"  
"Ah" Aceie looked at Annie and something, Annie couldn't identify it, danced dangerously in her green eyes.

AcAnAcAnAc

"I wonder if you could?"  
Aceie drew a gun from her pocket and threw it at Annie's feet. She picked it up.  
"Could you kill me? Right here right now? I wont stop you" Aceie stood up and held out her arms giving annie an easy shot of her heart  
"Give me your best shot" Annie aimed the gun  
"Go on I dare you"  
Her finger found the trigger  
"You're never the same after your first kill" A gunshot spilt the air.

AcAnAcAnAc

Aceie clutched her shoulder and laughed "Well done . . . Not that different are we?" She skillfully flicked a card at Annie "Think about it" She left as silently as she had arrived. Annie heard her skip across the flat and slam the door.  
Annie stared at the gun angrily _Why couldn't I do it? _She threw the gun away in disgust _So weak! She deserves to die. Why couldn't I do it?_

_  
_AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

AcAnAcAnAc

Aceie skipped into the hideout and sat on the brown sofa, it was stained darker brown in places by her past injuries. She peeled off her purple coat and scrutinised her shoulder.  
"It hit the bone, someone get me the tweezers and sewing box . . . thanks" The four men watched as she expertly pulled the bullet out of her shoulder and looked at it "That could've been a good shot" She murmured forlornly, Aceie saw them staring "You can go now boys, I'll let you know when our next escapade is"

The largest of the men squared his shoulders "Hey Boss, you promised to pay us tonight" Aceie sighed and drew three knives from her pocket, she smilied but her eyes blazed with a cold fire, daring them to argue "Do you feel lucky? Who here can see the big picture instead of just money?" Three of them backed away towards the door "But . . ." His argument was cut short.  
"Take the rubish out for me boys" Obediantly they dragged the body away leaving a trail of blood across the wooden floor.

Aceie smilied as she neatly stitched her shoulder then her coat _Will they ever learn its not about money? _She looked at the trail of blood with intrest _Looks like that ribbon Daddy got me from the fair _Aceie smilied _That was a good day, Daddy presuaded the doorman to letus in for free _She giggled as she remembered the man's face when he'd seen the Joker's scars, she murrmured to herself.  
"Daddy told him that his little princess didn't need to pay, that I was too special . . . I miss you Daddy, I hope you're happy with me"

AcAnAcAnAc

After checking that Tia hwas alive and well, she'd been asleep the whole time, Annie returned to the window. The card Aceie had thrown lay on the carpet, beside the gun and a few drops of blood, Annie picked it up. It was a beautiful thing, a black heart surronded by red roses and blood covered daggers, Annie flipped it over and found a message written in purple ink.

AcAnAcAnAc

_Meet me where our tears were shed and where our childhood lies dead_

_The cemetery? Why does she want to meet there?_

AcAnAcAnAc

The next day at work Annie kept quiet about her run in with the Ace of hearts but James sensed someting wrong  
"Are you OK Annie?" She nodded, staring blankly at the ceiling "Do you fancy going for a walk after work?"  
"I'm busy, sorry" James' smile faded "Some other time then"  
"Yeah"

The sun shone brightly above Central Gotham Cemetery, but on the horizon Annie could see a summer storm brewing. She stood betweenher fanily's white gravestones, not far away from them was the tomb of Gotham's White Knight, Harvey dent. Annie glanced around the graveyard looking for Aceie, she saw her standing alone beside another grave. With her purple coat rustling in the breeze and her scarred cheek out of sight, Annie had to she looked unhappy, not evil or like a killer. Annie took a deep breath and walked towards Gotham City's most feared criminal.

"You came then" Aceie stated turning from the grave, Annie nodded mutely unable to take her eyes from Aceie's mutilated cheek.  
"Why did you want to meet here?"  
"It made sense . . . Our Dad's buried here little sister" She spoke quietly but the last two words crashed into Annie's world leaving her speechless "You're lying" Aceie laughed and shook her head "Why would I lie about this? Why can't people accept the truth?"  
She pointed at the gravestone " My father is buried here with a bullet through his heart, he's your father too"  
Annie shook her head stubbornly, Aceie looked almost sympathetic "Still don't beleive me? Go and ask mother she'll tell you" Aceie held up her wrist so Annie could see the delicate blue veins "Same father, same blood" She left the graveside laughed  
"Goodbye little sister"

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R and let me know what you think of this twist :) Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about how late this is. I'm glad that people like the twist:)**

AcAnAcAnAc

The beauty of Gotham in summer was lost to Annie as she trudged slowly towards her mother and step - father's house in west Gotham  
_It can't be true I can't be His daughter _Her step - sister, Honey, looked up from the magazine she was reading "Hey Annie" Annie waved "Hiya Honey, is Mum in?"  
"Yeah, in the lounge I think" She replied lazily turning the page of the glossy magazine.

Annie hopskipped up the front stairs and walked through the open front door, placing her hat and coat on a peg she called "Mum, Mum"  
"In here darling" Said a voice followed by a ribcage rattling cough "Have you taken your medicine?" Annie asked, while desperately thinking of how to start the dreaded question.

Her mother, formerly Mrs Gordon now Mrs Smith looked at her daughter lovingly "Had a good day Darling?" Annie tried to speak, but tears choked her and she began to sob, her Mother enveloped her in a hug "Oh, my baby, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything"

AcAnAcAnAc

After using half a box of tissues to wipe up the tears, Annie took a deep breath "I went to the cemetary today I met . . . someone who said that my dad wasn't my dad that . . . someone else was . . . Is it true?" Her Mother wordlessly let go of her hand and walked to the other side of the room, Annie followed her "Mum?" Silence filled the air like a stale perfume, Annie's mother seemed to turn to stone, unresponsive to her daughter's pleas until after what seemed like hours she spoke  
"It's . . . true, you aren't Jim Gordon's daughter"

AcAnAcAnAc

Annie felt sadness and panic claw at her heart "Whose am I?" Her mother shook her head, tears streaming down her face, she pleaded "Please don't make me say his name, it was a mistake, a mistake . . . just one night . . . while Jim was away . . . then the test . . . the lies" Annie held her mother's hand "Please mum, I need to know . . . who was he?"

AcAnAcAnAc

"J . . . Jack Napier"  
Annie's heart froze_ Jack napier . . . She wasn't lying_ "Please . . . tell me about him"

AcAnAcAnAc

**Taa daa. The full story of Annie's mum and the Joker next chapter. Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for reviewing:)**

AcAnAcAnAc

The pair sat side by side as the tale was told.

" Jack was my boyfriend at collegd, we were engaged once, we were all set to be married then he disappeared", Annie listened in disbeleif her mother and The Joker! " I was pregnant by this time and about a month after Hannah was born, he turned up, smiling like he always did" She sighed wistfully "He was so romantic, he apologized endlessly for leaing, saying there had been a family incident. He promised to stay with me and hannah forever then . . ." A sob caught in her throat ". . . then he laft a week later, taking by baby with him . . . I phoned the police, filed missing person reports, phoned everyone I thought could find him. . . I tried for so long but nothing worked. He'd disappeared completely with my little girl . . ."

Annie silently passed her the tissues, once the tears had subsided she continued,  
"I met Jim at a friend's birthday a year or so later we got on well and we started going out, I never told him about Jack or Hannah, another year went by and I moved in with Jim and on our three years together anniversary he proposed and . . . I accepted " She paused lost in the past's pleasent memories " A few months after the wedding Jim had to go away on a training weekend. I was alone in the flat when the doorbell rang, I I opened it and jack was standing in the hallway" She paused again thinking "I might have fainted, because the next thing I remember is lying on the sofa listening to him making tea. He walked into the room followed by a little girl dressed in a purple dress, as soon as I saw her i knew it was my little Hannah " Princess, say hello tho mummy" He said as if this happened everyday, I asked him why he was here, he said "My princess asked to meet the Queen" then he ... he . . . he" More tears flowed "He kissed me and I . . . let him I didn't try to stop him, even after all the pain he'd caused I still loved him. . . he made it clear he wanted more and I let him have more"

She hugged her knees to her chest "He left the next day with Hannah again . . . when I saw the + sign on the test I knew you were his . . . I'm sorry" Annie looked into her Mother's eyes  
"I forgive you . . . Is there no way?" Her mother shook her head "I had every test done but no change" She wiped her eyes with another wad of tissues and took a deep, shaky breath "Annie, who told you about this?"  
"Hannah told me"  
"My Hannah?" Annie nodded, eyes closed wishing with all her might that it was all a nightmare, that she'd wake up in the flat the daughter of of a deceased police commisioner, instead of the daughter of a dead psychopath and sister to a murderess.

AcAnAcAnAc

The clock chimed.

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

AcAnAcAnAc

Aceie sat beside her father's grave as the church bell struck ten _Hickory Dickory Dock _She thought watching the worshippers filing out of the warm church like ans from an anthill, she'd watched them every night since she'd buried her father, they'd never noticed her watching them like a cat watches a baby bird _The mouse ran up the clock _Aceie thought back to the only time her father had taken her to a church.

She'd enjoyed the singing and the smiles on the parishioners faces. But then the sermon had begun.  
The priest warned against the sin of bodily passion, his voice thundered round the church saying that the children of such unions were children of sin, cursed to fight endlessly for their souls. Aceie giggled she liked being a so called child of sin _That vicar's face when Daddy picked me up at the end of the sermon and told him "A thought provoking sermon Reverend, but my child of sin and I have better things to do today" _

Aceie lay next to the grave gazing up at the cloudfilled sky _If this is fighting endlessly for my soul it's a lot of fun _Thunder clapped in the distance and rain began to fall, Aceie closed her eyes and let the rain wash over her.  
"Lovely weather" She jumped to her feet and glared at the figure standing in the shadows "Who are you?" The shadowy figure replied in a deep, soft voice "A friend"  
"I have no friends" Aceie drew her switchbade and the air between them tensed "I ask you again. Who are you?"

AcAnAcAnAc

"I had a dream" He said "A voice told me to complete the deck" He held out a card to Aceie, who took it "I am the King of Spades, will you join me? Together we'll find the others and Gotha City shall fall at our feet" He stepped out of the shadows. The King was dressed in black, his ace half hidden by a black mask "I work alone" Aceie stated, foldig her arms stubbornly, The king nodded twirling his staff  
"I know, your work is well know if a little lacking in . . . elegance" Aceie shrugged and flipped her wet hair outof her eyes "Gets the job done, not to mention it's entertaining" Again the King nodded  
"Please Ace, consider my offer"

Aceie finally nodded "I'll consider it" King held out his hand "Excellent, my dear"

They shook hand over The Joker's grave

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took a while to update. Please R&R. Also Happy New Year:)**

AcAnAcAnAc

The weeks passed peacefully for Annie, no murderesses visiting her at the dead of night, no psychopaths terrorising theatres. In fact Annie could almost beleive it had never happened.

She and James were officially an item now and were happy "Hey Darling" he smiled, sitting next to her in the canteen"Hi" He looked thoughtfully out of te canteen window and sipped on his tea "How about we go for a walk after work? We could get some ice cream" Annie giggled  
"You're like a little kid you are" James pouted aand put on a lisp "Waah, I want ith cweam"  
The couple laughed and Annie kissed him "Okay, we'll get some ice cream after work"

AcAnacAnac

Back at her desk, Annie smiled, life was good.  
It didn't matter that Jim Gordon wasn't her biological father, he'd always been there for her, he'd died trying to save her and her brother.  
The Joker, though blood is thicker than water, had never cared for her instead he'd terrorised her family and the city she loved.  
_Whater my 'sister' tells me I will act as a deceased police commisioner's daughter should . . . but they say you should be true to both sides of your heritage _Annie pushed those thoughts away, determined that they wouldn't spoil her day.

AcAnacAnAc

The sky was blue and cloudless as she and james strolled though the sun - drenched park, oblivious to everything but the sunshine and their love.

Oblivious to the two figures, one in purple the other in black watching them from the shadows.  
"The girl who shot you?" The King asked, raising an eyebrow. Aceie smiled, it was a rather unpleasent smile.  
"Blood is thicker than water" She watched the happy couple walk round the gravel path's curve and out of sight.  
"My little sister will join us, she may need persuading that's all"

AcAnAcanac

**I know it's a bit short longer chapters are on the way:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman**

AcAnAcAnAc

Annie hummed happily as she washed up after dinner "You can wash up every night if it makes you that happy" Joked Tia, she was painting her nails again, silver this time "Brad will be picking me up soon, so if you want to call James I don't mind" Annie flicked bubbles at her and sighed wistfully.  
"I would but he's on night duty this week"  
"Oh bad luck, if you ever want some you and him time, let me know and I'll go over Brads, did I tell you that he bought me a necklace last week?  
_Several times _Annie thought as Tia babbled on about all the gifts Brad had ever bought her. The doorbell rang, Tia squealed  
"He's here, see you later"  
"Tell him I said Hi" _Finally _She thought _A bit of peace and quiet _She picked up a TV guide and flicked through it _Can I be bothered to watch a film or should I just go to bed? _Annie yawned _Bed it is._

AcAnAcAnAc

She walked into her bedroom and froze.  
The window was wide open, a cool summer breeze played with the curtains. Annie's eyes raced around the room looking for the intruder, her attention snapped onto her bed.

A red coat lay on it, next to a black handled knife inlaided with a silver diamond _What is she doing? _A note was tied to the knife, written in purple ink was a message.

_A belated birthday present little sister, meet me at the cemetary we need to talk.  
Love Big Sis (Ace of Hearts)  
P.S. It will be easier for everyone if you come willingly tonight instead of unwillingly tomorrow._

Annie's hand reached out and touched the coat and knife, curiosity stirred within her _I might as well try it on _She shrugged the coat on over her white T-shirt and black jeans, a red and white diamonded mask fell out of one of the pockets, attached to it was another purple inked note.

_Wear this as well, you never know who to trust in this city_

Annie glanced in the mirror _Not bad _Slipping the knife into a pocket and tying he mask around her head, she walked out of the flat and drove to the cemetary.

AcAnAcAnAc

Aceie watched The King of Spades with intrest, he had an almost ageless quality about him "How much longer until your sister arrives?" Aceie shrugged reapplying her black eyeshadow.  
"Why the makeup Ace?" He asked, Aceie smiled and replied  
"Why the mask King?"  
"I have no makeup to hide my face"  
"I have no mask "  
King chuckled "Don't you trust me?" Aceie began to reapply her crimson lipstick "My Daddy told me never to trust strange men" The King smiled back "He was a very wise man"

The pair heard a car door slam in the darkness and heard footsteps alongthe gravel path.  
"Little sister"  
"Ace" The sisters regarded eachother coldly and King smiled "Ace does your sister have a name?"  
Aceie held out a card to Annie "She can tell you herself"

AcAnAcAnAc

Annie held up the card "The Six of Diamonds"

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far:) Thank You!**

AcAnAcAnAc

King clapped slowly "Impressive, I beleive the deal was one of each suit. May I present my associate"  
A young, unmasked man, who looked about nineteen, in green stood up from his seat beside a crumbled tombstone, he nodded curtly at the sisters and mumbled  
"The Nine of Clubs" Aceie smiled, she liked the look of this boy, he had an aura of potential around him. Annie frowned at everyone  
"Any reason you criminals wanted to meet?" King chuckled "Diamond, paitience is a virtue"  
"Then we die" murmured Clubs, Aceie laughed "A little beacon of cheer aren't you, Clubsy"

Clubs' glare cut Aceie's laughter short. His eyes were dark, almost black, the rage encased within them was like a wild animal pacing around a cage. Anger, loss and hatred shone out of their dark depths as he hissed in almost a whisper "My name is Clubs" With a blink his eyes were empty again and he crouched beside the same crumbling grave.

Silence.

"An intresting associate King" Aceie whispered, King's red lips smiled "A talented boy as well"  
Annie shuffled her feet impaitently "Is anyone going to answer my question?" King shook his head and sighed "Very well, Diamond. The reason I have requested to meet you all is this, we have all lost someon because of the corruption that festers in this city . . ."  
"Or the corruption of others" Murmured Annie, she glared at Aceie who laughed. The laughter didn't reach her eyes. "Little Diamond, I've told you before those murders and explosions weren't my fault" Annie put her hands on her hips, pure anger seemed to heat the nght air  
"Then whose fault are they?"  
"This city's" She gestured around them with her gun and knife "If this city hadn't killed The Joker I wouldn't have blown them up"  
"He wouldv'e"  
"He is our father remember, Sister" She spat the last word out coated in venom "Though I'm more his daughter than you'll ever be"

AcAnAcAnAc

"What's done is done" Stated Clubs, picking atthe moss growing on the gravestone, King nodded "Well said Clubs" Stepping between the sisters, who looked ready to murder eachother "People's faults are against the point, the point is that Gotham could have preented these losses but didn't" Both sisters backed away from eachother still garing.

The silence floated around the graveyard like mist, a bell rang carried from the harbour by the night air.

"What's the plan?" asked Annie.  
"I hate plans" Mumbled Aceie, twirling her knife "They make life so . . . normal and boring" King's cloak spun as he turned and dipped his head in acknowledgement "Your spontanioue approach is well known and effective, but in this place plans must be laid, a time for spontanuity will come" He stopped smiling and said seriously  
"Each of you must agree not to betray our secret, I'm sure we each have ways of finding out did . . . if it happened" All eyes were on him even Clubs, who had previously been staring at the ground, watched him with emotionless eyes  
"We shall meet Sunday evening at The Rotten Oasis in Southwest Gotham"

Clubs stood up silently and seem ed to melt into the shadows. "Bye" Annie walked back towards her car, her black trainers crunching on the gravel.

AcAnAcAnAc

**Pleae R&R Next instalment is on its way :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next instalment as promised :) **

AcAnAcAnAc

Aceie giggled "This is going to be intresting, I didn't think Little Diamond would show up"  
"She's curious, she wants to know her real father" Aceie pursed her lips thoughtfully  
"How did you come by Clubs?"King looked up at the sky smiling, the starlight made his bright blue eyes glitter  
"Where does every morose young man spend his time? A bar, I didn't notice until a fight started, let's just say the other guy wont be walking . . . or breathing for that matter" Aceie raised her eyebrows in intrest "How'd he kill him? Knife, gun . . ."  
"Barehands, strangled and bit him . . . and broke his legs" Aceie whistled, it was a mixture of surprise and admiration "I've heard of people like that, natural killers . . . Why'd he join you?" King shrugged and smiled "Why did you?" Aceie giggled and lent against a tomb.  
"I haven't I'm still considering" He nodded "Of course"  
"So King of Spades, what's your story?"  
His eyes flashed with a sudden, unexpected surge of emotion "My story? Revenge and death . . . Goodbye Ace" He strode away, weaving between gravestones his cloak swinging in the breeze.

The same cool breeze ruffled Aceie's dark hair as she sat beside her father's grave "What do you think of this Daddy? Me, my sister, a mysterious man and a depressed teenager" She chuckled "Gotham wont know what hit it . . . If Little Annie doesn't betray us" She stopped chuckling and after saying goodnight to The Joker's grave mumbled "I'd better keep an eye on my little sister . . . blood may be thicker than water but her morals are twisted"

AcAnAcAnAc

Annie parked her car and stuffed the diamonded mask into a pocket, before picking up her mobile phone. She intended to call the police but something inside stopped her, a sense of betrayal _I suppose I need more evidence before I contact HQ, them meeting isn't a crime._

AcAnAcAnAc

Batman watched as Annie climbed out of her green car _That coat I've seen it before _Realisation struck him _No it can't be . . . The Ace's coat!  
_"Keeping an eye on my sister? I thought you were a hero not a Peeping Tom" Batman jumped and glared at Aceie, who was sitting at the other end of the roof ledge, swinging her legs over the empty space "Sister?" Aceie giggled gleefully "Yes, little miss Gordon is my little sister, you weren't expecting that were you?" Batman shook his head "Neither did she"  
"I thought The Joker was your father" Aceie rolled her eyes "Really Batsy I don't have to explain the facts of life do I?" She smiled and put on a patronising tone "When a mummy and a daddy love eachother very much . . ." She paused and sensed that Batman was about to pounce "They make fireworks" She turned the key of the detonater and Batman's side of the building imploded "AH!"

He grabbed the ledge with one hand to stop himself falling, he coughed and peered up through the dust.  
Aceie stood above him smiling like a wolf "See you later Batsy . . . Don't fall" He heard the click of her shoe's knifeoints and yelped as she stabbed his fisr three times "Hmmm, stubborn little bat aren't you" Aceie quipped, her laughter laced the dusty air like a spice and she was gone.

AcAnAcAnAc

Batman scrambled onto the remaining side of the building, nursing his hand he cursed _Dam I'm lossing my touch _Before leaving Aceie had scattered Ace of hearts cards across the charred rooftop "The sooner she's in Arkman the better" He muttered darkly, dropping into the Batmobile, avoiding the sight of crushed bodies batman raced along the empty streets as light crept into the city.

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R :) I love the idea of knifepoints in shoes!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed. To Technicolour pixie: I like cliffhangers :)**

AcAnAcAnAc

Annie walked confidently along the decaying South East Gotham street, inside her red coat and under her mask she felt powerful and untouchable. She walked past grey walls scrawled with red paint

WELCOME TO HELL

PRAY YOU LEAVE ALIVE

YOU'RE DOOMED

The rotten oasis was a small decaying building covered in graffiti and stained with vomit and blood, a single neon sign in the shape of a palm tree buzzed above the creaking door _Classy _She thought sidestepping an unconcious drunk.

Inside the air was thick with cigarette smoke and cheap perfume. Annie peered through the mist at the dregs of Gotham's underbelly "Hey Baby" A man in his late thirtes lurched towards her, he stank of cheap beer and vomit "Le's go somewhere . . ." He belched, Annie wrinkled her nose in disgust " . . . more private" Annie smiled and whispered dangerously "I'd rather stick knives in my eyes" His bloodshot eyes widened with panic when he felt the black handled blade against his throat "Leave me alone" He nodded and staggered away from her as fast as his beer sodden wits could carry him.

Anna giggled _Woah careful, you sounded like her just then _She thought to herself _Now where are they?_

AcAnAcAnAc

Through the fog spotted The Nine of Clubs in a shadowy corner glaring darkly into an empty glass "Pleasent evening?" She asked, sitting beside him, he grunted "Is anything pleasent in this hellhole?"  
"As cheery as ever" A new voice stated, Annie glared at her sister, who grinned "You make such a cute couple"  
"Matchmaking is not on the agenda Ace" Aceie smiled and turned to King, who had just arrived, and pouted  
"Who died and made you Mayor?" He grinned slyly and placed his hand on her shoulder  
"If all goes to plan, the Mayor"

Annie stared at him "The plan is to KILL THE MAYOR!" He nodded, and put his finger to his lips "Not so loud Diamond, we don't want anyone stealing our idea"  
"But it's" A laugh pierced the air, it was Aceie, she was sitting at the table now and balancing her chair on two legs "Were you going to say it's wrong Little Diamond?" She knocked back a glass of red wine "What's wrong isn't the question, the question is what is right"  
"It's always been wrong to kill people" King watched the pair with a smile on his face, his eyes flickered with some unknown, unspoken secret  
"You've just been brainwashed to think that, in the real world, Little Diamond, survival is all that matters"  
"And your pyschopath father knew all about that" Annie retorted, Aceie snapped back  
"Don't you dare say a word against him, or he wont be the only member of this family six feet under"

King stepped calmly between them "Ladies, this is not the time or the place, we need to plan my election campaign" Aceie sniffed  
"Why your election campaign?"  
King looked at each of them in turn, then smiled and said "Well, Clubs is too young, Diamond is a police detective and you, my dear" He gestured at her scar "Are noticable" Annie tipped her head to one side, folded her arms and smiled  
"Was that a compliment?"  
He smiled back and winked "Take it as you will"

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R:) Do you think the Ace and King should be a couple? Please message me your thoughts**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ta DAA! Chapter 15:)**

AcAnAcAnAc

King looked at the ceiling thoughtfully and sipped on a dark wine "We need a campaign slogan . . . any ideas?Clubs?" Clubs shrugged and walked over to the bar "Diamond?"  
"Vote Spade and dig your own grave" Aceie giggled "Forever the optimist . . . I have an idea Kingsy" She leant close to him and whispered in his ear, Annie frowned as he smiled "Inspired. Just what the citezens want to hear"  
"What is?" Demanded Annie, Aceie tapped the side of her nose "You don't need to know only the campaign mamager needs to know" She smiled prettily at King "And the candidate of course"

Annie glared at her sister _I'll get you _She vowed silently _I'll get you  
_"Bide your time, mask of your hatred, then strike" Annie turned to see the source of the voice, Clubs was sitting beside her, he pushed a glass of white wine towards Annie and resumed staring at the tabletop.

King sat beside Aceie "Now to the first order of buisness, giving the city a reason to want a new mayor, they have enough reason already with this crime wave" Aceie smiled proudly "Just doing my job" King smiled his eyes glittering "And doing it very well, as I was saying, I propose a series of crimes targeting the Mayor's opponents and pining them on him, plus some explosions maybe?" Aceie raised her hand bloodlust glittering in her eyes "Why complicate things? Let's just kill him" King shook his head "No no no, my dear, we want our take over to seem legitament, when I'm in office he's all yours" Aceie pouted, making her face look lopsided because of the scar "Fine, I'm in"  
Clubs nodded "Me too"

They looked at Annie "Diamond?" Annie looked into the three sets of eyes before her. Two pairs glittered with a mixture of excitement and anticipation, they shone like jewels in the smoky cavern of The Rotten Oasis. The final pair betrayed no emotion ai all they were the colour of darkest night. "Ok I'm in"  
"Of course you are Little Diamond"Laughed Aceie sipping another glass of red wine _I will get you _Annie told her with her eyes, Aceie saw the hatred and smirked _Bring it on_

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

AcAnAcAnAc

Bruce Wayne gazed wearily across the city, things had been worse than ever the past week.  
"Tea, Master Wayne?" Asked Alfred cheerily, he saw Bruce's face "Something stronger prehaps" Bruce turned from the window and smiled at his faithful butler and friend "I'm tired Alfred, I can't do this forever I need . . ."  
"An heir"  
"Yes and soon, I have this feeling . . ." He rubbed his shoulder and Alfred nodded "Leave it to me, sir" Bruce smiled "Thank you, until then Batman must take to the sky"

AcAnAcAnAc

Annie sat alone in her room, the red coat folded neatly under her pyjamas, her head in her hands _What is wrong with us? I have to tell HQ_ Another voice spoke in her mind, it sounded familiar like a song heard long ago _Wait a little longer, see how it plays out, it may end before it begins_ A third voice began to speak in the shadows of her mind, it began quietly but rose to a fearful crescendo _Traitor! Judas! Treason! _She began to sob quietly and whispered to the star pricked sky "Help me, someone please help me"

AcAnAcAnAc

Aceie lay on her hideout's aging wooden floor among ancient dried bloodstains thinking back to her childhood, talking to her father's spirit she asked  
"Do you remember my 10th birthday Daddy? I do, you took me to work with you to work for the first time" She smiled fondly at the memory "Those mobsters' faces when you arrived with me on your shoulders, I remember that tall one with grey hair asking you "What's the trick Joker? Who's the kid" You took me off of your shoulders before announcing to those mob 'officials' "This is my little Princess, she'll be watching us from now on . . . any objections?" Aceie giggled "Of course noone objected, who would dare to? I went to work with you every time from then, you let me carry your knives and hold your coat, even load your guns before we left home" She sighed happily lost in a sea of memories, unaware of her sister's anguish "Happy times, eh Daddy? Happy times"

AcAnAcAnAc

Two cops stood talking on a dark street corner "That's the plan" The other policeman looked seriously at his colleuge "And they don't suspect you?" The first cop shook his head "No soon you'll have The Ace of Hearts, and the other two, in your custody" They left the scene in silence.

AcAnAcAnAc

A few days later Bruce reluctantly switched on the news  
"This is Edward Engle for Gotham Tonight and here are today's stories. In this past two days two hospitals, one shopping centre and one office block have been destroyed by explosives, each scene of destruction has been accompanied by hundreds of Ace of Hearts cards . . ." The newsreadr paused, his hand to his ear  
"I have just been informed that at three of the locations other cards have been found among the wreckage, they are: The six of Diamonds, The nine of Clubs and tha King of Spades. Are these other dangerous criminals? And if so where in this crisis are our officials? What is the mayor doing to halt this reign of terror on Gotham's citezins? Next on Gotham Tonight is a man who feels strongly that Mayor Montess should step down and pass his duties onto another more capable leader. Mr Desspa do you feel that in the midst of this crime wave is the best to hold an election? . . ."  
Bruce turned off the TV _Not just one psychopath but four, I can't do this, Batman can't fight four sick, twisted . . ._ There was a knock at the door "Sir, I have a young lady to see you" Bruce smoothed his features into a smile "Bring her in Alfred"

The young lady in qustion was slender and about middle height, her hair was coppery and tied in a ponytail, which a few stray curls had managed to evade. Her eyes were grey and sparkled with silent laughter. She was dressed in jeans with a denim jacket and white trainers, and orange rucksack hung over one shoulder and she pulled an rainbow suitcase on wheels behind her "Welcome" Bruce smiled and held out his hand, which she shook "Thank you for lettingme stay Mr Wayne"  
"Don't worry about it, I know what it's like to lose a family" The silent laughter disappeared for a moment, then reappeared "know Mr Wayne"  
"Please call me Bruce, and what's your name?"  
"Hope" Bruce smiled at Alfred who smiled back "Hope, a lovely name" _And just what this city desperately needs _"Alfred will show you to your room" She followed Alfred with a spring in her step "Thanks again Mr . . . I mean Bruce"  
When the pair had disappeared up a flight of stairs, Bruce sat down heavily on the leather sofa  
_And so a new era begins . . . but will it be enough?_

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:) **

AcAnAcAnAc

Hope sat at the window of her new room, it looked out over the vast newly landscaped gardens and woodland behind Wayne Manor, and thought about how her life had been shattered by two explosions.  
She had been at school later than normal that day because she had gymnastics club, the plan had been to meet her parents and Grandpa at the hospital so they could visit her Grandmother. Hope hadn't realised something had happened until she saw smoke rising from the hospital district, she'd run towards it only to be stopped by road blocks, fire engines and a sea of curious people.  
"Move back everyone, let the emergency services through" Ordered several police officers, Hope remembered her own wild hopeful thoughts that day _Maybe they've left already maybe they're at home _With that one thought pulsing through her mind she'd run back to her family's flat.

Noone was home.

The next day she stayed at home crying and sleeping, she'd put the TV on for company but unfortunately it only gave her more greif and anguish.  
"Breaking news, all traffic is being diverted away from Gotham south lane, an explosion has severly damaged the road. It's point of origion was the shopping centre by South Gotham's Saint Margeret's colledge and sports centre, firemen are searching the wreckages but so far no survivors have been found" She'd screamed then _Molly, Sasha, Bridget all gone in a blink of an eye _She thought tears streaming down her cheeks.

The following morning she'd heard a knock on the door, she opened it a crack and stared ant the white haired gentleman standing there, she now knew it was Alfred but at the time she had been suspicious.  
"Who are you?" She demanded blowing her nose, he'd bowed smartly "My name is Alfred Miss Drayman, I have heard of your unfortunate circumstances and have come to ask you to stay at Wayne Manor until a home can be found for you"  
"I have a home and I don't trust weird old men" She'd slammed the door and locked it "Go Away!"  
"Very well Miss Drayman, if you change your mind or wish to check my credentials please call this number" He'd slipped a Wayne Enterprises buisness card under the door "Mr Wayne's personal number is on the back".

That night Hope packed her bags and called the number "Hello, Bruce Wayne speaking"  
"I've decided to come and stay" She'd added bitterly "I've got nothing to lose" Now she was glad she'd decided to come, Wayne Manor was very beautiful _Maybe it'll be fun staying here, though Bruce'll be out all night partying _Three light knocks struck the door  
"Miss Drayman?"  
"Hey Alfred what's up?"  
"Dinner shall be ready in an hour, if you wish to unpack"  
"Thanks" _Always dreamt of having a butler_ She thought dreamily, neatly folding her clothes before putting them in the large mahogany chest of drawers.

"Are you serious Alfred? She's a kid"  
"If I might say Sir, you weren't much older than her when you had this brainwave of yours" Bruce sighed and admitted defeat "I just hope you're right"

AcAnAcAnAc

"Hi Kingsy" Smiled Aceie as she skipped into the warehouse, she spotted Clubs watching from a pile of crates his face deadpan as usual  
"Where's little Diamond?" King shrugged "I sent her an invite, oh well" He patted the chair beside him "Please sit my dear, I'd like to congratulate your exquisite work with those explosives" Aceie feigned embarassment "Oh please, it was nothing, all credit goes to my teacher" King nodded "Of course, your dear, departed father, you must have had quite a childhood" She nodded and for a moment floated wistfully back to the past "Indeed I did, enough of my story, what about yours Kingsy dearest? King smiled but behind his mask his eyes narrowed, he said airily "Oh nothing to thell Ace nothing at all"

They heard footsteps on the concrete and Annie appeared, King stood "Welcome, I'm glad you could make it Diamond" Aceie grinned and waved  
"Hi Sis" Annie glared at her "Shut it!"  
"Ooooh, that wasn't very nice"  
"Now ladies, let's be civillised" He sounded like a father reprimanding his two daughters, the three of them sat at the table and Clubs dropped from his perch taking the seat beside Annie. She was sure he'd smiled at her, but King was talking and all eyes were on him "We have been doing very well indeed my friends, it's time for the next stage, do you have the badges Ace?" Aceie nodded "Fresh off the presses" She produced two handfuls of 'Vote for Mayor Montess' badges from the pocket of her coat "I have thousands more at my place"

Each badge depicted Gabriel Montess looking heroic, with his hand on his heart with Gotham's crest behind him. "Well then my friends, first stop Mr Desspa's office 198 Silverlay Road"

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know this is a short chapter but it's important for later on**

AcAnAcAnAc

Aceie sat on a park bench, noone noticed her except one short sighted old lady who muttered something about "Young people today"  
_It's a funny world_ she though _A whole chain of bad jokes _She heard a noise behind her and smiled "Hey Kingsy" He stepped out of the shadows into the weak light of the street lamp.  
"Hello Ace, mind if I join you?"  
"Be my guest"  
They sat in silence which was broken by King "I've been wondering fora while Ace, what is behind that makeup?" His hand rested gently on her cheek and came away ghost white, Aceie smiled and replied "The face of the Ace of Hearts . . . What is under that mask?" His skin felt warm against her hand and the mask was soft ans silky, he held her hand to his lips "The face of the King of Spades"

They gazed into each other's eyes, a pair of emeralds and a pair of sapphires, his hands gently rested on her shoulders as he drew her into a kiss. The lasted both an eternity and no time, it's sweetness lingered on Aceie's lips, the pair smiled.  
"How was that?" He asked  
"I'm not sure" King smiled and Aceie giggled "Maybe one more will help me decide"  
They kissed again, the same fire leapt in Aceie's heart and she breathed in his ear "It was good"

A nearby clock struck the hour and the pair melted into the shadows.

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 my most ardent apologies for the delay

Please R&R

AcAnAcAnAc

Hope gazed folornly out of her window at the diamond filled night sky _Dad was going to take me stargazing next _She thought bitterly _When I find that bitch I'm gonna. . . . I'm gonna. . . _She broke down into frustrated tears.  
"Miss Drayman?" A deep throaty voice made her jump "Who's there?"

Batman walked out of the shadows into the starlight "Batman? What do you want?"  
"I need your help" Hope stared at him, Gotham's vigilante, the Dark Knight himself needed her help "Why? Why me?" Batman sighed and looked wistfully out of the window, at least Hope thought he did, it was hard to see his eyes "I can't do this forever, but Gotham needs a protector when I'm gone, someone trustworthy who'll inspire good not madness like I have" _He looks sad _Thought Hope "Who are you. . . really?"  
"Will you help?" Hope thought carefully _If I help I can get the Ace and stop her from hurting anyone ever again _"Okay I'll help"

Hope held her breath while Batman slowly removed his mask.

"No way! Bruce Wayne. . . you're Batman" He nodded trying not to laugh at her astonished face "Does Alfred know?"  
"Yes, in fact you were his idea" She looked at him curiously.  
"His idea?" Bruce sat on the window seat beside her.  
"I told him I needed help and he found you. . . don't ask me how he often knows more than he seems to"  
Hope jumped to her feet "So all this time you've been protecting Gotham?" He nodded but a shadow passed over his face before being replaced by a brilliant smile "Enough of the past, would you like to see the Batcave?" She nodded enthusiasticly and followed him down a corridor, turning a few cartwheels in excitment  
"Very good, how long have you been performing?"  
"Ten years, I've won the Nationals twice and came third in this years inter-colledge championships, I haven't had much time to practise since my Grandma went into hospital" Her smile faded, she fell silent and bit her lip to stop the tears escaping.

"Here we are" They'd stopped infront of a stone alcove which held an expensive looking vase decorated with swifts "The ninth brick to the left, push it" The brick sprang back at Hope's touch, initiating a door mechanism.  
"Welcome, Miss Drayman" Alfred was on the other side of the door, he bowed gesturing for them to enter "Master Wayne, Mr Fox called and said to notify you that the Batmobile is fully repaired, and the required modifications have been made" It was Bruce's turn to look puzzled, Alfred explained "It now has two seats"

This flew over Hope's head as she gazed in awe around the Batcave "This is . . . just incredible" She peered closely at the array of weapons and gadgets displayed on tables and walls "It's like something out of a movie" The cave's vast vaulted ceiling echoed with their footsteps as Alfred led them around the cave "And her we have Sir's costumes both old and more recent" Many batsuits and batmasks adorned the walls in separate glass cases, Alfred whispered in her ear "Sir is quite attached to these, he as much of a sentamentalist as i am" Hope giggled then asked, pointing at a black armoured suit decorated with golden threads of colour twisting around the arms, legs and mask "Whose is this?"  
"That is your suit, I hope it is to your liking"  
"Oh I love it" She walked around it "It's even got golden wings on the the back. . . can I try it on?"  
Bruce Wayne shook his head "Not yet, you need training first" Hope scowled I thought you needed help" Bruce put his mask back on "I do, but what help would you be if you don't know what to do? Stay here Alfred will get you started on your training"And with that Batman drove into the night.  
"Stupid Batman" Hope muttered "Just wait till I show you"

AcAnAcAnAc

Annie stared blankly at the chattering soap opera characters wishing that her life was that simple. Tia had noticed her best friend's changing behaviour.  
"Are you alright Annie? Is everthing ok with James?"  
"Yea I'm fine, just tired"  
_Tired of not knowing what to do, who to trust, who to hate, who to love. It would be easier just to die!  
_She felt a bitter laugh choke her _I couldn't kill someone who would kill me how could I kill myself! So weak!_

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R sorry for the long updating delays**


	20. Chapter 20

**I apologise for the mega long delays. Because of the delays this is a kinda double chapter. Please R&R**

AcAnAcAnAc

"Once more, Miss Drayman"  
Hope scowled and once again scaled the stone wall with ease.  
"Can't we try something else now? I'm bored of climbing up and down walls"

The Batmobile's engine drowned out Alfred, Hope scrambled down the wall and cartwheeled to the Batmobile as Batman disembarked,  
"Any news?" Batman shook his head.  
"No more than yesterday when Mr Desspa was attacked at home by three of them" Hope listed the names,  
"Nine of Clubs, Ace of Hearts and Six of Diamonds, you don't have any infomation at all?" Batman frowned,  
"Shouldn't you be training?" She retorted  
"Shouldn't you be training me?" She smiled apoligeticly at Alfred,  
"No offence"  
"None taken Miss"  
Batman shook his head "I'm busy, I need to find these people"  
"And I can help you, give me a chance"  
Batman looked at the eagerness burning in her young eyes,  
"Fine, in three nights, there is a masked ball being held for all the election candidates, Alfred will find you a dress, with any luck no trouble will occur . . . Now back to your training"  
She grinned and saluted, "Yes Sir" And she resumed climbing the wall.

AcAnAcAnAc

Annie glared at Aceie and King, they'd taken to sitting with their arms around eachother and whispering together before the meetings started. Clubs was indifferent as always, Annie was starting to pity the boy _What must it be like to feel only hatered? _She wondered, her thoughts were interuppted by King's voice  
"This meeting will be a short one as I'm sure we all have things to do" He glanced at Aceie when he said this and she giggled, Annie rolled her eyes.  
"There will be a masked ball in three nights at the CityHall for the election candidates, our good friend Mr Desspa shall be attending along with Miss Tommson" Aceie giggled again,  
"Noone's called me Miss before"  
"Hang on" Annie frowned "Why are you going to the party, remember what King said you're noticeable. . . Not to mention a murdering psychopath who can't resist making the headlines every two minutes" Aceie smiled sweetly and leant against King,  
"It's a masked ball Little Diamond, so noone's going to see my scar . . . it's a pity really I wont get a chance to crush a few misguided dreams about Jim Gordon and Batman"

Annie's fron deepened, she gritted her teeth _I wont react, I wont give her the satisfaction _"Clubs will be there as a waiter, and Diamond . . . get there if you can, meeting closed"

AcAnAcAnAc

The couple walked off into the night, Aceie's laughter carried on the late summer air as King spun her round,  
"I'll finally get to see the you behind the makeup" He whispered tenderly, she smiled sadly,  
"It's not that different, still scarred, always will be"  
He gently carressed her scarred cheek,  
"I don't care, you're still beautiful . . . I love you Ace of my heart"  
Aceie giggled "Makes a change from people hating me"  
He pulled her close and gazed deep into her eyes,  
"They only hate you on the surface, inside they're jealous you're a free spirit, nothing binds you, not people's thoughts, not even laws, you are your own mistress" He paused a moment in thought,  
"Though I suppose blowing half the city into the sky isn't the best way to make friends" She laughed and held his hand  
"I don't need friends if I have my King" With their arms around each other they sank into the shadows of Gotham's backstreets.

AcAnAcAnAc

The next day was quiet for Annie, the coat and knife lay hidden and work was no different tham before. James had been promoted to detective and now they shared an office.  
"Hey Beautiful" He said, passingher a cup of coffee and a chocolate buiscuit  
"Thanks" He kissed her on the cheek,  
"Are you alright Annie? You've seemed distant lately, you can tell me anything you know"  
_If only I could, I wish I could _She smiled,  
"I'm fine a little tired that's all" She'd cried herself to sleep most nights, thinking about the innocent people she could have saved, the third voice began to shout again,  
"Traito! Judas! Treason!"

The Police Commisioner strode into the office,  
"Detective Gordon, Detective Rhys"  
"Comissioner Lee, how can we help?"  
Comissioner Lee took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead,  
"With these attacks on election candidates I want you two to organise your officers into two rings of protection for this masked ball, can you do this?"  
"Of course Sir" Said James "Do you have any infomation on these people, if you can cll them people"

Annie's heart shook as she saw the hate in James' eyes and heard it in his voice_ He hates me, he hates me, he hates me! _She felt like screaming her sins out at the top of her lungs, she left the room abruptly,  
"Is she alright, Detective Rhys?" James shrugged,  
"May I . . ." he pointed after Annie, Commissioner Lee nodded,  
"Of Course"

James sped after Annie and found her sobbing in the empty courtyard,  
"Annie?"  
"Leave me alone" He crouched infront of her and gently brushed the hair out of her face,  
"Is it the Ace?" She nodded,  
"My father . . ."  
"I know, but remember he would be so proud of you" Annie laughed a little through her tears

_He would be wouldn't he? The City's most famous psychopath would be proud of a cop gone bad _James handed her a tissu, she wiped her eyes and smiled weakly,  
"Thank you" The pair walked arm in arm back to the office _He can never find out. If he did . . . _Annie refused to contemplate that.

AcAnAcAnAc


	21. Chapter 21

**Again profuse apologies for delays and many thanks for your paitience**

AcAnAcAnAc

Hope could barely contain her excitement _my first masked ball, and a possible chance to get that bitch _She piled her hair into a bun and studded it with some diamond hair pins. The dress was a robin's egg blue trimmed with golden ribbon around the hem, middle and nickline. Around her neck was a single gold chain from which hung a heart shaped pendant, it had been a gift on her fifteenth bitrhday from her Grandma. Alfred knocked on the door,  
"Miss Drayman, Master Bruce is waiting for you in the limosine"  
"No way!" She opened the door while stepping into the blue heels she'd bought the previous day. "A limo"  
"MasterWayne's transport of choice, when he's not being a nightowl" Hope stared in disbeleif at the limo, it was pure white like a feild after a blizzard, inside was all white leather and golden metal.  
"This is amazing" She said, Bruce smiled and passed her a glass of pink lemonade and a light blue maske trimmed with pearls, she tied the white ribbon around her head and grinned at Bruce. His mask was black and pointed, decorated with dark blue sparkles.

The City Hall was decked with shining lights, camera bulbs flashed from the papparazi and TV cmeras "Ready?" Bruce asked, Hope nodded and stepped out of the limosine into a torrent of lights and shouting.

"Mr Wayne!"  
"Mr Wayne, who's the young lady?"

Bruce smiled and waved before escorting hope into the building quickly. The yells and clicks of camera shutters faded into calm piano music,  
"That was mad, do you get that everytime you go to a party?"  
"Yep, camera's follow me everywhere" He added in a whisper "Almost everywhere"  
She giggled and gazed around the room at Gotham's high society, they looked like peacocks of every hue of the rainbow. One couple detached themselves from the group, the man was tall and wearing a smart suit and black mask with silver stars around the edges. He was accompanied by a slightly shorter lady in a red and gold gown and a full face mask on a small beribboned pole, it was red with gold flowers around the edge. The man spoke,  
"Mr Wayne, a pleasure to finally meet you, may I introduce myself I am Kyle Desspa" They shook hands,  
"From those campaign commercials, "This is your City. Take control. vote Desspa" " Desspa nodded,  
"My campaign manager designed it, may I present my manager Miss Rose Tommson, a dear friend of mine" The lady lowered her mask to reveal green eyes.  
"A pleasure to meet a man of your standing mr Wayne" She turned her attention to Hope "What is your name darling?"  
"Hope Drayman"  
"A friend of yours Mr Wayne?" bruce neither nodded or shook his head,  
"Hope is staying at Wayne manor for a while"  
"Well I hope you enjoy the party"

Talk turned to the upcoming election and the the rising crime wave,  
"How are you planning to capture and punish these terrorists?" One dignitary questioned Desspa, who frowned thoughtfully,  
"It is a tricky situation that should have been nipped in the bed, but sadly that did not happen so who ever is elected will have a task ahead of them, I promise I will try my best to bring these monsters to justice and make our city a safe place to raise our children" A smattering of applause followed this speech, the dignitary who asked the question shook Desspa's hand "And the best of luck to you, Sir"

Annie watched this display with a frown on her face _What'll happen if he does become mayor? God help us if he does  
_"Diamond?" A waiter in a dark green mask whispered "Clubs?"  
"Make sure you're outside at midnight"  
"Why?" She asked, Clubs looked towards Desspa who was deep in conversation with city officials,  
"Explosives are set to go off at five past" He handed her a glass of wine and melted into the crowd.

AcAnAcAnAc

Hope watched the party with eyes like a hawk. All seemed to be going well, the band was playing, couples were dancing, the food was delicious. _Something has to happen, all the victims of the attacks are in one room, they wouldn't pass this oppurtunity _  
She smiled as Miss Tommson passed by, her eyes smiled back "Enjoying the party hope?" Hope nodded "Good, don't mind me, just off to powder my nose" She walked gracefully across the room and through a small wooden door that lead to the restrooms.  
_At least there are still decent people in Gotham _Hope thought returning to her vigil.

AcAnAcAnAc

Aceie quietly opened a door marked private and set about linking the final wires to the chains of explosives. She felt hands on her waist and laughed, turning to face king she pouted,  
"So we're monsters are we?"  
He pulled her close, "We are all monsters, my Ace, everyone no matter how virtuous and righteious they think they are, they're all monsters" She smirked,  
"Well said . . Your name isn't really Kyle is it?"  
"No"  
She gave a mock sigh of releif "Good, we'd have to end it if it was" he laughed and kissed her "is your name Rose?"  
"If you want to call me Rose you can"  
"That wasn't a real answer"  
"That's the only answer you're getting at the moment" he caressed her cheek and neck,  
"What about later on?" he whispered, she giggled and pushed him back playfully, "Aren't we getting a little distracted?" It was King's turn to laugh, his arm around Aceie's waist,  
"I thought you liked distraction"  
"Chaos is different to distraction"

The City hall's clock struck midnight, he kissed her neck and returned to the party,  
"Showtime, my Ace of chaos"

_Not a bad name _Acie thought as she wound her way through the explosives to the detonator. _Ace of chaos, I like it._

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R and once again many apologies**


	22. Chapter 22

**Again sorry for delays**

AcAnAcAnAc

The world ripped in two as the chains of explosives detonated simaltaniously destroying the centuries old architecture with one touch of their firey fingers. Screams filled the air, Bruce ran towards Hope.  
"Get these people out of here. Now!"

Another explosion shook the city hall and Hope felt thousands of small pebbles fall.  
_Bit light for pebbles _She plucked one from it's descent and stared in disbeleif at the badge. _No way! What stunt are these maniacs trying pull? _She allowed the ambulance crews to wrap a blanket around her and watched the city hall burn, the smoke spiralled into the night sky.

"Mr Desspa. Don't!" The man in question, his suit covered in dust was sprinting towards the wreckage "Rose is in there!" He yelled, diving through the rubble and out of sight.

The crowd waited with baited breath.

King fought hius way through the smoke and rubble  
"Hey Kingsey, looking for me?" He grinned as Aceie crawled out of a lopsided dooorway.  
"We did it my Ace" he swept her into his arms "Now for my triumphant rescue, the press will lap it up like the vultures they are" She giggled  
Let's go then."

Annie watched the building willing it to fall and crush them the two people who'd made her life a misery.  
"Diamond" Clubs stood beside her, a sad smile on his lips  
"It wont crush them, they planned it too well" Annie sighed _Should've known Clubs would put a damper on my hopes._

The crowd shouted joyfully. Desspa had returned with Rose in his arms.

The press swarmed towards him, only to be stopped by police. A paramedic approached Desspa  
"We have space in the ambulance, Sir" He shook his head and ran towards his car "I'll take her to Gotham North, get those people to Gotham General" The press saw this exchange and cameras clicked as the car sped away.

AcAnAcAnAc

Pale fingers of mist encircled Gotham's streets. Two policemen met, their faces hidden by hat brims, one of them lit a cigarette.  
"Good job, She trusts you, I've seen it in her eyes"  
"Her trust doesn't matter, in seven days we'll be meeting at the same abandoned warehouse" They shook hands firmly.  
"You'll be rewarded for bringing these monsters to justice"  
"I didn't plan this for the rewards" The copper took a long draw on his cigarette and nodded understandingly.  
"You're family's death was very unfortunate" A cat yowled in the distance.  
"Seven days?"  
"Seven days"

AcAnAcAnAc

The sun set over Gotham Harbour, setting the water alight with ruby, gold fire. Aceie smiled at the blood red sun swinging her feet from the concrete riverbank, the shouts of sailors drifted away from the harbour towards the pubs and whorehouses.  
_One of them will die in a fight, two more will fall in the river and drown_ She thought before laughing.

"Your laugh is as beautiful as you" Aceie turned pink, with pleasure under her makeup.  
"Kingsey you came" King encircled her with his arms.  
"Of course I came, why wouldn't I?" Aceie replied "Well you have had a lot of meetings lately, Mr Desspa"  
"But this is one meeting I would never miss" The couple kissed.

That night Aceie allowed herself to be what she always was. A being of flesh.

AcAnAcAnAc

**Please R&R :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Many many many unreserved apologies for the time this has taken me to finally type and publish. I hope I will not disappoint you, my readers, with this story's eventual conclusion. As always please R&R.**

AcAnAcAnAcAn

_Five Days later._

Aceie skipped along the water's edge, playing hide and seek with the moon's pale beams, and her mind drifted back to that beautiful night, a warmth she never knew existed filled her body and she laughed aloud to the sky.  
"I'm in love, Daddy" She declared to the ever smiling ghost that had held her hand since the night he died "In love" She saw her Lover's masked shiloette in the doorway and ran into his arms, she breathed in his scent before smiling up at his serious face. He beckoned her inside, she saw tears in the corners of his eyes.  
"What's wrong Kingsey?" He looked at her, sorrow and regret etched into his face "I'm sorry" He whispered, before stepping back and signalling to the shadows.

Police officers armed and armoured burst from the warehouse's dark corners.  
"Put your hands up!" Shock breathed it's ice breath into Aceie's veins.  
"Hand up!" Slowly she obeyed her eyes fixed on King, who took off his mask before having his hand shook by one of the officers.  
"Well done, everything went according to your plan, take her to the van" Aceie smiled, a smile full of hatred, confusion and betrayal, she began to laugh softly at first but it rose her eyes becoming wilder, the laughter turned to inhuman cackling. It almost sounded like screaming.

They slammed the van door shut, the screeching laughter echoing in their minds, the van sped away to Arkham and King sat heavily on a crate while the officers concealed themselves to await the arrival of The Nine of Clubs and The Six of Diamonds.

AcAnAcAn

Annie walked into the warehouse followed by Clubs, "Where's Ace?" She demanded "I don't have all night you know" King rose from his seat "Indeed Diamond, you do not" Officers materialised out of the shadows "You have the rest of your life" Annie looked calmly around at the police officers and put her hands in the air, dropping her gun, she saw surprise in her colleagues faces _Not as big a surprise as they're going to get _She thought a wry smile on her lips "Come on Clubs, game's over" She whispered as two officers handcuffed her and lead her to the police car.

She heard Clubs let out an inhuman snarl as another pair came towards him with handcuffs. She heard the sickening screams as he smashed their heads together and tore at their throats with his small, sharp fingernails and penknife. She turned and saw the flashes of light as bullets shot towards him and his lifeless victims  
"Shoot to kill!" The guns found their target "Second rank fire!" Annie stared in disbelief, blood poured from wounds all over Clubs' slight frame but he was still fighting.  
"Get her to MCU!" An officer shouted at the driver of the car who slammed his foot down on the accelerator. As they rounded the corner Annie heard a scream and a thud. She faced the officer beside her and through gritted teeth said "He was only seventeen"

AcAnAcAn

Annie walked to the holding cells. Only this time she wasn't one of the grim faced guards in attendance, or the searcher checking criminals for weapons. This time she was the criminal. She spoke out in a business-like manner "I invoke my right to a phone call" An officer sneered "You can invoke all you want, it won't get scum like you anywhere" She smiled drily and chuckled "Scum am I? You're in for a surprise" They locked and bolted the cell door and Annie sat down staring at the floor, catching glimpses of the shoes of friends and colleagues. A door banged open and the Commissioner strode across the room followed by James.  
"Why has she still got that mask on?" He demanded, a rookie officer replied  
"No one wants to go in there after the incident with The Nine of Clubs" Commissioner Lee frowned "Very well I'll do it" He made to open the door "No, I'll do it Sir" James said, Annie's heart sank _He was going to find out anyway_ She thought as he unlocked the door "Keep still and don't move" He ordered. Looking into his eyes for one last time Annie felt the knot loosen and the mask come away in his hands.

"Hey James" He staggered back slightly "No, anyone but you . . ."  
"Who is it Detective Rhys?" Asked the Commissioner from the other side of the bars "See for yourself" James stormed out of the cell and slammed the door shut, a chorus of gasps came from every throat "Detective Gordon!"  
"In the flesh, so Andrew" She looked at the man who had called her scum "Am I still scum?"  
"Why Annie? You were one of us, one of our own" James shouted, tears blurring his vision "Please, Detective calm yourself" He ignored the Commissioner's order "Your father served as commissioner!" Annie shook her head "My father was the same as my sister, scum you call them and I called them too before I realised I was one of them" James grasped the bars for support "Who is your sister?"

"The Ace is my sister, The Nine of Clubs was a friend and The King of Spades is a traitor" Everyone knew what it meant if The Ace was Annie's sister "You're father was . . . him?" Annie nodded, her secret was out, the game was over and the four was now three _Two soon if The Ace gets her way_


	24. Chapter 24

Aceie groaned a little as she sat up, rubbing her eyes she looked around the cell. Tit had one grey metal door and a slime barred window that let the moon peer in like a curious child, the rest of the room was white and clinical "Hmm a white cell in an asylum, how original" She muttered drowsily. She shook her head, clearing it somewhat of the sedatives they had shot into her _Bet Daddy never needed that strong a dose _She thought proudly looking down at the white slippers and gown she was wearing. They'd also removed her makeup and nail polish _Spoilsport, white is such a boring __colour _She drifted back to her childhood.

She was sitting at her father's feet, sticking pins in a teddy bear, while he made her multi-coloured attire, predominately purple and red, his early attempts had also been slightly lopsided but Aceie hadn't minded "What do you think Aceie my princess?" He'd asked, Aceie smiled as her six year old self replied "I need a crown if I'm a princess" He'd laughed delightedly then and tossed her up in the air before holding her close and whispering "The only thing a princess needs is a smile, always smile Aceie, always smile"

Back in her sterilised white cell Aceie hugged that memory close, whispering to no one "Smile, always smile"

King, disguised as a prison guard watched her through the peephole, she had the face of a fallen angel with eyes like a demon. As quietly as possible he opened the door "Ace" Slowly Aceie moved her head to face him, she spoke with a calm monotone that gave nothing of her true feelings away "Mr Desspa, what an unexpected surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He fell to apologising for his actions "I promise, I'll get you out of here" Aceie let out a bitter laugh "Why would you do that? Aren't I your trophy hmm? Your prize catch?" King shook his head "Not any more, once you would have been but I meant it when I said I loved you, you are my Ace of Hearts" He glanced at his watch "I have to go, I'll be back as soon as I can" He kissed her quickly on the lips, the fire in her heart leapt once more, but this time it was cold fir. Frozen, deadly ice fire. _Oh Kingsy, Kingsy, Kingsy _Aceie lay down on the bed and stared at the white ceiling _If only you knew what lay in store for you _Her giggles echoed along the corridors.

AcAnAcAn

Annie sighed and looked pensively at the ceiling, the room was dark apart from some light from the guard's office _I wonder who's on night shift. _She scrolled through the timetable in her mind _Probably Alice or Ralph, maybe John he's back from paternity leave. _

Her ears pricked up at the sound of soft footsteps, they were accompanied by torchlight "Annie?" She moved from her seat to the bars "James what are you doing here?" Her gladness at seeing him again faded, his deep brown eyes glistened with angry tears "I loved you Annie, and I thought you loved me"  
"I did . . . I do"  
"Then why did you do this? Innocent people have died, our people have died"  
Tears ran down her cheeks "I know they have, do you think I've been sleeping at night? Do you think I haven't cried for them? I've cried every night since I found out"

He shoved a soft package into her hands and whispered "Get out of Gotham, don't let me see you again" Annie watched him hurry away before unfolding her mask, she held the cold metal key to her lips "Thank you James" She whispered, fastening the mask around her head again. Annie unlocked the cell and stole away into the shadows.

AcAnAcAn

Days and nights merged into one in Aceie's cell in Arkham, she spent most of her time in the past with her father's ghost, ice cream, trips to the park, cinemas and popcorn, this was all before he became completely and utterly The Joker. She remembered a particular weekend boat trip. She and her father had walked onto a businessman's yacht late one evening and after disposing of the family sailed up river. _That was a great trip, I shot two ducks and roasted them, pity we had to sink that boat, we could have gone out to sea_

A key turned noisily in the lock "Miss Ace if you could accompany us, Doctor Dent is ready to see you" She jumped up and stretched a grin across her marred face as they shackled her wrists "Of course, I've been dying to meet Two-Face's nephew since I got here"

Four guards circled her as she walked along the dull corridors past numerous grey doors. She passed a man with dark hair and glasses, also surrounded by men "Pleasure to meet you Doctor Crane" He smiled and called back "You too Miss Ace" _Maybe things __won't__ be so bad her, I'm in distinguished company, never thought I'd meet The Scarecrow_

Doctor Nathan Dent's office was as clinical as the rest of the building, the guards marched her over to a char and secured her ankles to the chair legs. She tapped her feet and whistled the tune of Hickory Dickory Dock while Doctor Dent entered the room. "Miss Ace" Her eyes lit up like a cat watching a baby mouse "Doctor Dent, I'd shake your hand but . ." She rattled her shackles "They're a little tied up" Dent sat on the other side of the desk and flicked through Aceie's file "It says here that your only family is a man called Jack Napier, better known as The Joker, could you tell me about your relationship to him?" Aceie looked thoughtfully around the room "You know, this room is like my cell, except you can leave it whenever you want, but can you leave your family behind? Then again you wouldn't know about that, they hushed it up good and proper" She glanced at Dent and finally answered "He was my Daddy"  
"Was"  
"Like Harvey Dent was your uncle, Jim Gordon was police commissioner " The Doctor made notes "He . . . your father is deceased?"  
"Dead as a doornail with a bullet through his heart, but come on Doctor you knew that" Den grasped this with both hands, it was rare to have a patient speaking so openly so soon "And how did his death make you feel?" Aceie smiled, but her voice hissed venomously "How did it make me feel? How would you feel if you'd seen your only family shot and felt them die in your arms?" He made a note _Violent tone of voice when father's death mentioned__. __  
_"Were you happy with him? Was he a good father?" He asked thinking _How that maniac could be a good dad I don't know _

Aceie snarled angrily "I see what you're trying to prove, that I had a traumatic childhood because my Daddy wasn't what you schemers would call 'sane', you're trying to suggest he was an abusive father" Her eyes glittered dangerously "He never laid a hand on me, even when I annoyed him, this scar you've been staring at since you got here was made by Batman after Jim Gordon murdered Daddy, yet he gets a fancy funeral and honours while my Daddy rots!"

Dent was about to respond to this when a shrill siren began to scream "Prisoner 237 has escaped" Shouted a guard as he ran into the room "I've been sent to protect you Sir" Aceie watched as the guard locked the door. She smiled,  
"Hey Kingsy"  
"Hello Ace"


	25. Chapter 25

**The final chapter at long last. I'd like to thank everyone for their patience and loyalty to this story. Look out for the final instalment of this trilogy. And as always please R&R.**

Dent's voice faltered "Y. . you know each other?" King walked up to the desk and proceeded to unlock Aceie's cuffs, he kissed her throat  
"You could say that Doc . . .you could say we know each other very well" King presented Aceie with a gun "I got this too" With a flourish he revealed her beloved purple coat, genuine delight shone in her eyes "Thank you Kingsy, thank you" While they were talking Dent had crossed the room and was frantically trying to open the door, King cocked the gun's hammer and aimed at the doctor placing his finger on the trigger. Aceie kissed him on the cheek and put her arms around his waist "Don't kill him, he was only doing his job" King looked at her smiling face "Anything for you Beautiful" He lowered his aim and shot Dent in the leg before unlocking the window "After you Ace"

The pair slipped out of the window and scaled skilfully down the old building's side, luckily Dent's office was only a few floors up. Dodging lights they hid in the shadows "Where are we going?" "Anywhere away from here, I have a car waiting on the other side of this wall and another at City Park" Aceie followed as he crept along the wall to the gate, he pressed the code he had stolen into a grey panel. For a moment nothing happened and Aceie could taste the tension in the air. The gate rattled open.  
"Go Ace, go"  
"One minute" Whoever had removed Aceie's coat had obviously not got round to emptying her pockets, she plucked a small can of purple spray paint and scrawled along the tarmac **Come and get me! **She drew a heart beside it and an arrow pointing down the road. Her message complete she dived into the black car beside King, who raised an eyebrow at the paint "We don't want it to be too easy do we?" King smiled, then spotting security guards shouted "Drive!" The henchman slammed his foot down and sped towards City Park.

AcAnAcAn

Alarms echoed through the Batcave, Bruce ran in, still dressed in his dinner jacket.  
"Alfred! What's happening?" Alfred tapped furiously on the keyboard "The Ace of Hearts has been broken out of Arkham" He tapped some more keys "Aided by someone she called 'Kingsy'" Bruce pulled his mask on "The King of Spades" Hope appeared dressed in her costume "Swift reporting for duty" Bruce opened his mouth to argue but thought better "Fine, get in, Alfred where were they last seen?"  
"Heading towards Gotham" The Batmobile roared out of the cave.

AcAnAcAn

The car pulled up beside the park gates, Aceie stepped onto the pavement and breathed the night air, before putting a bullet through the driver's head "He was only doing his job Dear" Kingsy said with a grin. Aceie reloaded the gun "His kind is ten a penny" King gestured towards the park "We better get moving before the cops show up" She giggled "But id we're gone before they get here, the a the fun's gone"

The pair walked through the desereted park. Aceie stopped in front of a bench.  
"Remember King? This was where you first kissed me" King held her close and whispered tenderly "How could I forget?" Aceie smiled up at his and he smiled back _Whatever she's done I love her _"I have something to tell you" Aceie said, slowly behind King's back she drew a slim si;lver knife from it's concealed pocket in her sleeve "I'm pregnant" A grin spread across his face. "A child our child" Aceie shook her head, malice creeping into her eyes "No no no, dear Kingsy. My child." She drove the knife into his heart, he gasped at the sudden pain, Aceie withdrew the knife and gently lay him on the tarmac. He tried to speak blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Aceie stroked he cheek "Shhhh my dear, you stabbed me in the back, I'm just returning the favour" King tried to speak once more but the fire of life wavered and ceed to burn, Aceie brushed his dark hair out of his eyes "Such a pity" Taking the silver knife to the cooling flesh of King's chest she carved a heart. She wiped the blood on her Arkham gown before replacing it in a pocket. Her fingers encountered a deck of cards, with expert speed she plucked the Ace of Hearts and King od Spades cards from the pack and cast them into the bloody heart.

"Good night King, and good night Gotham" She bowed with a flourish of her hands and walked back to the black car. She hauled the thug's body from the driver's seat. With a screech on brakes the car careered into the familiar darkness of the moonlit city.

AcAnAcAn

The moon was low in the sky when a police unit finally found the body. Batman and Swift watched as the body was taken away.  
"It was Mr Desspa" Swift remarked in disbelief "He can't be The King of Spades, all that talk of stopping crime" Batman watched the scene in sorrow _Another death I couldn't prevent__  
_"She got away this time, but when she comes back I'll be ready" Swift declared "She'll pay fwhat she did" Batman rested a hand on her shoulder "Don't get caught up in revenge, Desspa wanted revenge and got snared in his own trap" The pair watched the ambulance and police cars drive away "Let's go Alfred will have made tea"

AcAnAcAn

The sun rose over Gotham illuminating it's steel and glass spires, setting each drop of dew sparkling like a diamond. There was hope iun the air, hope for at least one day of peace after the madness.

AcAnAcAn]

A life is done and a life begun.  
New for old blood turned cold.


End file.
